The dome compititon from my veiw
by Lastat
Summary: I only rated it PG because there might be some bad language later.
1. The really long bus ride!

Marching band the dome Competition  
  
Foward  
  
It never occurred to me how important a competition could be or what kind of impact it would leave upon me by the results. Arlington high school had wond many competitions against other competing high schools. Norwalk high schools defete our first to performances was our greatest accomplishment at that time during the season. The BOA's had failed us leaving us in fourth place we lost to Dancing girls in pajamas and Flashing mirrors our rivals at Norwalk Highschool had defeted us that was the first time I had cried at a competition. Although I loved marching band and it was the funest thing to do, my first true defete just sat there and mocked me like I had did something to make us lose.  
  
As I, Me, Serena the brave, one who never got disappointed or sad cried my friends tried to soothe me. I calmed down meeting a few people from the drum line of New town high school who walked with me and my friends back to the buses. I calmed down slowly as they and my friends cheered me up. My defeat was now still a defeat but a better one then I thought. We went to a few compitions before we went to the dome. We won most which was normal this year for Arlington.  
  
Chapter one: The bus ride  
  
Dome week had arrived I lugged my heavy trombone case to and from Marching band practice after school and at night. Freezing the days away. Saturday the morning before we left had rolled around I had to be at school by 6:00 I think if I remember correctly. I am not a morning person. As I walked into school our faithful band director told me to smile I smiled true it looked very fake but I am not a morning person. I met some of my friends in the large hallway in our school. We loaded our bags onto the luggage bus and got off to head for the other buses. "This was going to be a long trip" I thought to myself and moped to the buses less then awake.  
  
Peter a senior tuba player who was on my Marching band bus came up to me he stopped sternly and spoke very seriously "Serena" he said "The first hour of this ride is supposed to be quiet" He paused expecting me to say something I mumbled out "I will be asleep" and walked off. I was usually so perky and awake and extremely hyper active on bus rides but today I needed to sleep.  
  
Walking up the three or four stairs I reached the top and looked around the bus for a seat. Not a lot of people were on the bus yet and the few that were either sleeping or reading quietly. I looked around and found an empty seat next to my friend Kristina, she smiled and fell back asleep. I sat down and leaned my head up against the window and soon dosed off. Not even Pip the most annoying senior could wake me up now. When I woke up it wasn't because the bus was moving it was because a rather disturbing perky girl awoke me  
  
"HI SERENA!" she cried in her most annoying voice. "Hi Estelle" I mumbled very sleepily. It wasn't that I didn't like Estelle she was a good friend of mine it was that she was the fact I had just nearly gotten asleep. "So how are you?" she asked in that same perky voice. "Tired" I said trying to fall back asleep. "oh that's good you might want to wake up soon" she said and walked away before a shaperone could see her stand up on the moving bus. I realized I had been asleep for an hour already and most of the bus was awake and talking. I rubbed my eyes and noticed Kathy was listening to her Cd player. I took out mine still to tired to be noisy.  
  
Soon later Kristina started asking for a pencil and paper. I turned off my CD player and asked what for. "I'm going to write a letter" she said and asked someone else for the two items she needed. I new the letter was to her crush but I playfully said, " for the last time Lance (from Ncync whom I despise the entire group) will not go out with you!" She punched me playfully I just ignored it and headed to the letter.  
  
She finally got the paper and moved into my seat to show me what she was writing. I read every word and then wrote something of my own. Kathy, Kristina, and I were all good friends and also big Interview with a Vampire fans. We would often discuss that subject. "Finally a rest stop!" I said fumbling threw my pockets looking for my money. We had been on the bus for two hours and had another few left before we stopped at a school to practice for a competition we were going to later that night.  
  
Kristina quickly folded the letter and handed it to me. Me being the brave one was supposed to be the messanger for her so I gladly took it and looked around for her crush.  
  
I saw my older brother getting off the same bus I was just on. I loved to bother him and his friends because I new he wouldn't do anything. I ran forward and said , "HI JONNY!" to him because I hadn't seen him most of the bus ride. I playfully waved the letter in front of my brother trying to get him angry with me. He stayed calm and handed me some money to get him a coffie. "erg" I said excepting the money and going inside. He was always making me get stuff for him so he wouldn't have to wait on a line.  
  
Almost immediately I saw Kristina's crush I ran up to him and handed him the folded letter and told him to read it on the bus. I Raised my hand and waved it wildly threw the air getting on the line for dunken Donuts with my friends. The line in front of us was really long there were at least 50 other marchers in front of me. But I patiently stood In the line talking with my friends. The line finally became shorter and it was my turn at the register. I ordered one decaf and one regular coffie. One Decaf was for Jon and the Regular was for me I was still very tired. I also got a chocolate donut for myself to munch on. I went and sat at a booth waiting for my friends. My friends Kaylee, Kate, and Brianna (or Bri) came over.  
  
They sat down there were four of us at the table. The booth was made for four people. Kathy and Kristina came over We gladly made room for them so Their was six of us that that point. Then Mike and Sandy came over Somehow we managed to fit 8 people at the table made for four. Our friends Zac and Estelle came over and sat on peoples laps. We had ten people at one table and we wished we had a Camera.  
  
Mr.Guilen our band Director and some Chaperons Mr.T another Band Director and Mr.Heart the Guard director were gathering people up to leave. The Chaperons counted heads as we got on to the buses. I sat down where I had before and waited patiently for the rest of the bus to arrive. Soon we had departed again, I moved myself a little closer to the back and sat down near my friends Kaylee and Kate. We all talked for a while probably for an hour before I moved back to where I was sitting before. I sat down and took out my CD player again. As much as I wanted to be as hyper as normal I did have enough energy today and I needed to save it all up for practice and tonights competition.  
  
The bus ride was long and seemed to be getting longer. When we finally arrived. 


	2. Band practice

1 WE went to the BOA's at Hafstra (sp?) university  
  
Chapter 2 Band Practice  
  
We got off the bus finally a moment of fresh air or so I thought. It was freezing! I quickly ran back on the bus to get my gloves hat and scarf. Kristina was waiting for her Baritone to get off the loading bus. (The heavy instruments were on that bus) Kathy was assembling her flute on the bus. I ran off the bus and headed for the Loading bus where loading crew where my brother and most of his friends were unloading it (He was on loading crew). Kristina and I talked until the crew unloaded our instruments. As usual Kristina had put hers together faster then mine as she only had two pieces to attach. I had grabbed my mouthpiece slide and Bell and put it together. My horn was rusted from the rain we marched in. I walked onto the field and waited for Mr.Guilen to shout go into the warm up circles of brass with him and Woodwinds with Mr.T (mr.tiskawits I don't know how to spell his last name we just called him Mr. T) We warmed up as it got colder and colder.  
  
We finally finished and picked up our shako's from the ground. (We had to wear our shakos over our hats) the woodwinds did the same. "SET UP SET 14" Mr. Guilen shouted at the 150 students. We all went to our dot and made sure we had our dot books.  
  
Reviewing and reviewing each set. I wanted to die it was so cold out. Finally we got to SET 11 or something like that and it started to hail. I was so cold already and now I had pieces of Ice flying in my face. Silently I cursed at Mr.Guilen for making us practice. I made a habit out of that. (Which isn't a good idea…Yup never make a habit of when all goes wrong blame Mr.Guilen in your head) Mr.Guilen is really cool just a pain in the ass sometimes.  
  
Once we got to Set 23 I wanted to leave so bad I kept staring at my watch when we moved back to another set. "10 minuets left" I thought to myself. "9 minuets…. 8…7…ECT………2…1…what the hell why isn't he calling us in!" I thought. Again I let out a silent curse. He only kept us a few minuets longer but it felt like forever. Finally he called us in for a meeting before he let us go and eat lunch, which the Chaperons had gotten for us. Not that I would ever eat it as I was warned from my older brother. I made it a point to always listen to my brother after the Fatal mistake of me joining marching band.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena your not going to last a day in Marching band. You can't run far let alone speed walk!" My brother said to me. "Yea I can run far you've never seen me and I can walk faster then you so shove off!" I completely had forgotten about marching band in that sentence. "YEA WELL IT DOESN'T MADDER YOU WONT MAKE IT IN MB" He shouted. "MB?" I asked. There was a silence "OH MARCHING BAND=MB HAHAHA" That was so blonde of me. "One I can make it and two it will be fun and not hard." I continued blabbing on and on about stuff. Well I found out Marching band was Tuff and Bothersome and a pain in the Ass but you know what. I was a mistake but me being the dumb person I am. I am going to join again next year!  
  
* * *  
  
Although Mr.Guilen was saying something about time and things I kind of drifted into my own thoughts. "Be ready in the buses in one hour" he finished. That was all I heard and ran to get to the warm buses.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********Sorry that's all for now…………..I know I should write faster…………well leave me alone…I have a life now that MB is over……….JK I never had a life! Yes me Lestat just your normal everyday Loser! LOL well peace for now I'll try and write more soon! HEY Claudia change your Name I don't like the N*sync Relevance on my stories (J/K) 


End file.
